


Page of Wands

by sharkcar



Series: Clone Wars Tarot Cards [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Lightsabers, Tarot, Utapau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkcar/pseuds/sharkcar
Summary: The seventh in a series of face cards of the Minor Arcana, Star Wars: The Clone Wars meets the Rider Waite Tarot deck





	Page of Wands

**Author's Note:**

> These are done first with pencil, traced with ink on mylar cells, then colored and detailed with computer software.  
> I had it stuck in my head for a while to connect Star Wars to Tarot cards, since the cards use Jungian symbolism, which is referenced heavily in the Hero with a Thousand Faces, one of the inspirations for Star Wars. So I wanted to see if I could do a series that connects the characters to different aspects in the cards.  
> For the face card of pages, I knew I wanted make them all clones, since pages assist the knights. At first I thought that of course each clone goes with their knight, but from the point of view of symbolism and story aspects, Cody makes much more sense in this suit. According to Star Wars canon, Cody was the first clone called to execute Order 66. Which he did. I think there is no way the Emperor couldn't have planned Cody's place in it far in advance. They were connected, something that is not explicitly said in canon, but not denied either, yet. In actually executing Order 66, Cody fell to the Dark Side in a sense, as Anakin did more spectacularly. So their stories are parallel, as are Obi-Wan's and Rex's. From a story perspective, the Chancellor (who I made king of this suit) directly controlled the destinies of the other three.  
> The pose on the Page of Wands Rider Waite card reminded me of this scene in ROTS where Cody actually gives Obi-Wan back his light saber. It worked perfectly, since pages are the face associated with the element of earth and Utapau sinkholes go underground, and in the scene, the buildings are actually burning in the background (the element of wands is fire). I tried to give the sense that smoke from the battle is kind of choking the place, as opposed to Obi-Wan's card, where the background is the sky.

[LINK HERE: PAGE OF WANDS](https://sharkcar.tumblr.com/post/160797613805)


End file.
